


Modern Age: Family Fiction

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background dorian/bull, Gen, More tags to be added, family au, sera and cole as siblings au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a midnight idea of a combo of aggressive dads Solas and Varric and the cute AU of Sera and Cole being siblings I present an AU where Varric and Solas are forced to combine their families and live in an apartment and sitcom shenanigans ensue. Title subject to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharing

Chapter 1: Sharing

"Kid?" Varric stumbled in the dark living room, reaching for a light switch. "You in here?"

"Over here." He could see Cole's silhouetted form down the hall. "Why are you late?"

"Problems with the editor. Look buddy can you go light up the living room? We need to talk."

The dwarf watched the boy play with his sleeves as he flipped the switches, sitting down at the dining table.

He sighed before sitting down as well. No way to soften this, he though before he spoke.

"I got fired."

Cole's eyes widened and his mouth opened quickly and closed just as fast. His brow furrowed in concern as he finally "oh"ed quietly. 

"Look, Kid" the dwarf rubs his eyes in an attempt to hide from the concern looks being shot at him from across the table. "It's not that big of a deal, I got offered a job at the Hanged Man and I'm inclined to take it." He'd began making hand motions, he realizes and stops, making eye contact with Cole. "Things are just going to be tough for a little while. I'm not getting paid anywhere near as much. But I'm not getting rid of you or any of that crap, okay?"

Cole nods but still plays with fingers and sleeves. 

"Hug?" The dwarf says and the younger carefully lowers himself down and relaxes into the embrace.


	2. Fight

"And I'm like you're kidding me yeah? And he's like no Sera I am not kidding they are coming to live with us and I'm just losing it." The elf slams her fork into the Tupperware container full of cold spaghetti, muttering under her breath.

"That's pretty gay." Iron Bull nods in agreement, cracking open another Gatorade and chugging it quickly. Dorian makes a disgusted face at the Qunari. 

"Okay, first off, that is offensive. Second off, please stop. Consuming that many electrolytes can't be good for your health."

"Bullshit. I'll have you know I've fended off many a cold with a strict diet of artificially flavored sugar and protein bars."

"PEOPLE!" Sera yelled. "Back to my problem alright? Like who does he think he is. My uncle doesn't get to make the decisions for me, my parents do."

"Who even are you sharing an apartment with, pray tell?" Dorian rested an arm on the table, imitating a look of intrigue.

"The weird kid in our English class. He gets in trouble for wearing his hood or beanie like all the time, yeah? He writes the poems that are super creepy."

"Oh so you mean Cole?" Bull interrupts with a mouth full of food. He swallows. "Odd kid. He's got a nice collection of hats though."

The elf makes a strangled noise and slumps, resting her head on the table. "You guys are useless at helping."


	3. Transportation Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas is a professor at the local community college in this universe.

"Cole. Are you ready to go?" Solas calls down the hall as he hurriedly puts on a jacket. 

Varric laughs as he wanders into the hallway, still dressed in pjs. "He's been ready for half and hour now. He thought he was walking."

"Oh." Looking back, Solas mutters some unsavory word under his breath before yelling "SERA, WE ARE LEAVING IN 10 MINUTES WITH OR WITHOUT YOU."

In response Cole jumps and Sera's door slams open and the elf stops out in a tank top and underwear. 

"I'm working on it, egg-head." She screeches from the kitchen, between mouthfuls of cereal being shoveled into her mouth. 

Solas takes a deep breath before grabbing his keys and shoulder bag.

"Cole, come we'll wait in the car where it's quieter."

The boy nods and hefts his backpack on and pull a beanie on before they head out the door.

The two sit in the car with the engine running as they wait for the car to warm up. It's quiet with only the radio playing and when Cole begins to hum along, Solas hesitantly turns up the music. The human stops almost instantly.

Solas sighs quietly and the silence between the two is only interrupted by Sera's arrival.


	4. Ordering Takeout

"Okay, we want broccoli beef, spring rolls-"

"Why aren't we getting the ones with chicken?" Sera interrupts.

"Because Cole's vegetarian." Varric explains patiently.

Sera spins and looks at the boy in question, who looks up from his book to stare back at Sera with a deer in the headlights expression. 

"You know we have these carnivore teeth for a reason."

"Yes. I don't want to eat animals." Cole replies.

"You're weird." Sera scoots her chair away from Cole's and the human just shrugs and goes back to his book.

"Yes." Cole responds. "But..." He sneaks a glance at Varric who is still ordering.

"So are you. But it's different from my weird." He finishes and Sera stares.

"Did you just insult me?" She asks keeping her voice neutral.

He shrugs and Sera's face, Varric deems priceless.


	5. Watching Someone

"Whatcha making, Buttercup?" Varric asks, taking off his shoes on his way home from work. 

"Cookies!" She announces, sticking a spoon in to the bowl and promptly shoving it in her mouth. A few lip smacks later and she yells "M&M'S!

Cole who had been sitting at the island, hops up and retrieves the bag from the pantry and hands it over to Sera.

Varric sends him a questioning look. 

"She won't let me help." He whines as he sits back down. He sits at attention, ready to hop up and fetch something the second it's requested.

Varric for one is, in a way, shocked. He hasn't seen these two work together or even really acknowledging each other's presence in the month the two families have been living together.

At this point, the oven beeps and Cole springs up, putting on the oven mitts and retrieving the previous batch.

"Try one!" Sera encourages "Solas loves them!"

The dwarf takes one, careful of the heat and takes a bite. 

It's awful. It's all Varric can do to not spit out the cookie. Beside him, Cole chows down happily on several, eyes closed in bliss.

It must be a dwarf thing he decides, as he politely turns down a second from Cole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter! I would love feedback for how I do at portraying Varric! My tumblr is mysteriousalex.


End file.
